ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Flying Pet
A Flying Pet ' is the 12th episode in the series Fred 40. Plot Fred and his team are now celebrities in the town, after previously saving several lives. The team is attending the grand opening of the Alien Zoo as the guests of honor. Fred meets a gorgeous Splixson news reporter, the team enters the zoo to open an exhibit which is full of aliens ans some former foes from past missions. Fred and Willie are frightened by the aliens, despite the fact that they are trapped and decide to adopt a harmless baby alien. Jenevile reveals to Willie and Fred that she has fallen in love with the zoo's curator. Unfortunately, both of them are too afraid and worked up in their jobs to become a couple and both walked away. But this momentous occasion turns sour when a storm causes a power cut in the zoo and then a bolt of lightning strikes an alien. In this distraction, Jenevile notices a strange red mist floating about one of the cages. BOnarch rlooks at a cage and finds himself face to face with a terrifying Vulpimancer. The alien somehow became enraged and breaks free of its cage. The team attempts to capture the Vulpimancer in some nets, but Fred and Willie mess it up and are sent on a wild ride when their wrists get caught in the rope binding the Vulpimacer and destroy the zoo causing mayhem. Then Star-Knight appears and announces this is just the beginning of their demise. And with that, the Vulpimacer frees two aliens from their cages, dumps Fred and Willie and then follows Star-Knight. After the incident, Metarid discovers a secret passage that leads to a Alien Factory. The team enter the factory and find a fridge full of potions that revives dead aliens.Fred and Willie find a control panel and activate the machine, bringing more dead aliens to life. Fred and Willie and Gargravarr turn around and find themselves surrounded by a Lepidopterran, a Pisciss Volann, and a Loboan. The other four return and help Fred, Willie, and Gargravarr escape, Fred snatching the control panel and dodging his way as Stencil through the attacks of the aliens. The team flees to the zoo and help all the humans escape and a surge of electricity flies overhead and an Amperi appears. The team gets separated and flee from the Amperi and the Talpaedan. Star-Knight confronts his new minions and tells them to hunt down the team and get the control panel back. The Pisciss Volann swallows the Control panel and Fred decides to turn into Creeper and clones himself three times and the three Freds turn into different aliens;Boulder, Mountain Dust, and DarkFlame and defeats them.Star-Knight finally fights the team but they're defeated.Gargravarr uses a strange technique that defeats him.The team then left him at the mercy of the Plumbers. 'Characters *Fred *Willie *Jenevile *BOnarch *Metarid *Caliston *Gargravarr 'Villains' *Star-Knight *Lepidopterran *Pisciss Volann *Loboan *Vulpimacer *Amperi *Talpaedan 'Aliens Used' *Stencil *Creeper *Boulder *Mountain Dust *DarkFlame Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40